Conventionally, a disc such as a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM), compact disc recordable (CD-R), compact disc rewritable (CD-RW) or digital video disc (DVD) is generally housed in a plastic disc case. Such a disc has a body generally shaped in a circle with a radius. The disc body has a recording surface and a central opening in the center of the disc body. On the other hand, the conventional disc case has a body having a recessed portion for housing the disc body, the recessed portion has a central portion for holding the disc body. The disc body is housed in the disc case with the central opening of the disc body being engaged with the central portion of the disc case.
However, recording on a disc generally starts from a portion closer to the central opening on the recording surface, such that the portion closer to the central opening of the disc body should be protected more carefully than the conventional art. Also, the conventional disc case sometimes holds the disc body at the central opening so tightly that a user may have difficulty in releasing it. Further, it is necessary to develop a disc case made of a material other than a synthetic resin, which causes less environmental pollution. Furthermore, it is necessary to develop a disc case for protecting the recording surface more carefully than the conventional art. Also, it is preferable to increase the capacity of the memory of the disc body.
The disc case according to the present invention was developed in consideration of the above objectives.